


Deadly Game

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deadly Game, Gen, Nightmare, Solitude, bad things happen, not fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream has been enraptured in a game that could balance the line of life or death.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Deadly Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is a older piece of writing from October 2018 where I participated in a "Bad Things Happen Bingo", though it was on a seperate alias and has been since deleted so I'm bringing it back here now.

Dream was paralyzed.

Or, he thought he was. It took a moment to register what was going on, and to Dream, it was rather frustrating to him. At least mentally, as to why he was bound to something while he was standing up. He wasn't hovering off the ground, he was just bound while standing. His wrists, ankles, waist, elbows, and other joined parts were hooked to a leafy texture on his back.

Well, what was he hearing? He told himself mentally. He heard a rustle of trees, the natural kind. That usually was caused by the wind blowing. It was gentle, like the birds that chirped. He could also hear running water. Not the type that came out a faucet. The type that made a gentle splash of sound as it ran over rock and stone into a lake.

Once Dream could muster the courage to open his eyes, he was feeling eerily safe. It was what the different noises predicted, asides from the leafy gate he seemed to be bound in, with Ivy grown and wrapped tightly around his limbs. He saw a beautiful garden with a warm aura of welcome. It looked like this garden belongs to someone wealthy and had the money to make this so beautiful. 

Dream braced himself to start struggling so he could walk around and check out the place. To his surprise, the ivy wasn't too tight, all it took was a little kick of his leg and it snapped and came off. He smiled, realizing how easy getting out would be. He continued to snap out each ivy, except for the one around his waist. This ivy was thick and needed a knife or a weapon to cut.

Luckfully to Dream, he managed to pull out the small pocket blade he carried in his small shoulder bag. (Which was worn and old from decades of use, repatching it and such. It was ol’ trusty.) He proceeded to cut the vine, with a couple swift swipes across the vine, and it snapped and let the Dream free.

He finally let himself wander the area, it almost didn't feel real, like it was all a dream. The atmosphere was too calm. He was just in a big battle with Nightmare… but no matter how much he wanted to desperately walk away in distrust. He let his legs walk across soft grass that made a gentle crunch under his feet. And eventually, over the river, on a sequence of stones that were being gently cleansed by the softly flowing water. He smiled as he let his boot be soaked by the top of the stone. 

Although this place was majestic in every sense of the word, Dream was no fool. He could sense there was something, he also knew that this.. atmosphere would be used to calm someone's insecurities. Occasionally, he would feel a dark silhouette standing behind him. Feeling sickly and unwell as he turned around, and he saw something scatter away and the rustle of bushes.

He eventually looked around, and saw a banana tree. Very strange choice to have a tropical tree in a forest setting. He was wary about approaching the tree because of how unwell of a feeling this place gave him. Eventually, he just let himself climb the tree, and reach his hand up just enough to grasp three ripe bananas. Feeling firm, and just ready to eat. Dropping them into his side bag. Then, with care and without, he dehooked from the tree and fell to the ground with a squat. 

Dream stood up for a second, brushing off the knee part of his clothing. Before looking around… nobody else was here. He didn't feel that awful feeling of someone following him. Dream let out and audible sigh and sat down cross legged, and unpeeled the banana, and biting into its fruity ripeness, humming in delight.

He took a sniff of a red flower, it was very pretty. He, at least thought as the sweet aroma filled him. But then he thought, maybe he was just being delusional, maybe he might stay here for a while. What was there to be scared of? It was just a garden, full of clean water and a plentiful food supply. He'd have to find something else to sleep in but asides from that! It'll all be okay! 

All the previous worries he had seemed to disappear as quick as they came. And a smile grew on his face as he finished off the banana, and threw the peel off somewhere. Knowing it would decompose, it'll be okay. He stood up from him sitting and started to stride around.

Striding became happy leaping, as he galloped like a little horsey until he giggled, and kept smiling.

He was going to be okay, he was fine here, as he kept sniffing the flowers, picking them and running around in the field. Happily he chuckled. He was happy, happy happy.. !!

It took a lot of happy excited galloping and prancing, but finally, after a couple bananas and flowers on his head. He laid down and looked up, nicely squinted as the tree from above covered the sun from killing his eyesight.

He could get used to this place, with the blicker of eyes and another littered banana peel and fell to sleep. 

-

With a bright light and a swirl in his stomach, he let his eyes slowly open wide. His vision very blurry for a second, only seeing the darkness of the area and the dizziness cleared up. Finally realizing where he was. 

He wasn't underneath the banana tree that shielded the Sun for when he was asleep hours ago. He wasn't on soft grass, that felt like angels hair. The grass that made the soft Crunch, and he did not see anything of pretty around him. This time, it was a desolate hallway. He was laying on the ground, at least he wasn't attached to something like last time.

He sat up, and looked around. It was a simple area, it looks like it belong to a hotel. With 6 doors on each side of a long hallway. With one door at the end, probably leading somewhere else. It looked very normal, with the tan and cranberry colored walls and wood floors, along with the soft glow of the wall lights. 

Eventually he stood up, he might as well get out of here quickly. He walked over to the final door in the hallway, and jiggled the doorknob. Realizing it wouldn't turn completely. “Locked.” he softly mumbled to himself. Then his body proceeded to turn around, looking at the other side of the hallway from a new angle. 

Who knows who was in here, you didn't want to go into the room if you had the potential of someone sleeping in there. Dream felt a shiver as a black silhouette (it seemed) whispered some nonsense mumbo jumbo. He decided it was best to quietly jiggle the knob and knock softly. “Hello, can someone unlock the door?” 

When he didn't hear a voice on the other side the first time. His anxiety started to boot up, but he tried not to let that scare him too much. He calmly knocked on the door, a little bit louder. With a gigolo of the doorknob, he asked again. “Is anyone there, please let me out!”.

While Dream was sort of nervous about disrupting the people that was possibly around him, he was still desperate to get out of here. So his consideration for others slowly started to disappear. His anxiety and fear raised again as he heard no one on the other side. Along with the door staying locked.

He didn't know what was going on, he took jiggling the doorknob even more desperately, and he started to bump into the door. He didn't want to break it. Did he even have the energy to break it? He didn't know. He was desperate for him to get out of this prison cell. He needed to get out, he needed--

What was that?

He felt something fall into his head, and then shut of a door real quickly. He looked up, and saw nothing. But when his head went to go look up, something fell off his head. He bent down to pick it up. What it was was the red flowers from earlier, a bouquet of them. 

The flowers smelled really pretty, and he pressed his nose to smell them again. Feeling the sweet aroma fill his body once more. He didn't know what was up with these flowers, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with them, it just made him very happy whenever he would smell the scent. 

It wasn't like these flowers were possibly changing his mindset... He knew he would still have to get out of here. But he thought... Why not explore, look around the place? If he was slamming on a door, and nobody woke up. There's a possibility that in the six rooms, nobody was even in there! But first, he smiled as he sat cross legged. 

The flowers were like a therapy to him, so why not make a flower crown?

He sat down, and opened is Old Rag Eastside bag. And getting out a long piece of yellow yarn that he had collected from the schoolroom once. He's lonely punctured eat flour, ripping them off of their stems. And making an intricate flower crown. Or necklace, depends on how many flowers could fit.

After putting on the last flower, he wrapped it around his head to test on whether it could fit on his head. Or if it would fit around his neck, he realized that it would fit around its neck. so it's awfully tired and double knot, to make sure that it wouldn't come undone, and then put it over his head, and around its neck. This means he could smell the aroma whatever he wanted! How great!

No, all Dream had to figure out which which store he wanted to go through first. There's six of them, 6 doors. Wait, why was he having a big discussion about which door to go through? Just go through one!

Taking a intake of air, as he was ready for his journey through the door. (Probably just leading to a room, but who knows.) He turn the doorknob, to make sure that it wasn't locked. It wasn't locked! So he went ahead, and went through the first door.

And with abliker of a bright light, he closed his eyes.

-

He.. woke up? Did he wake up? We was laying down again. He made a groan, another waking up scenario. He sat up again.

He's got to stop waking up unconscious to laying down.

Nonetheless, he looked around. And immediately stood up. He was so tired of ending up in these weird situations, he just wanted to get this over with--

The room started to Shake, in the wall started to twist. And which Dream started to clench his hands on to some surface. There was a bar on the wall, the room started to twist and turn, which checkered pattern starting to swirl all over the place. Making intricate nauseatingly patterns.

It freaked Dream Out beyond belief, and the twisting got so bad. That he was hanging off the ceiling, with him and clenching on to the bar rail. He had no idea what was going on, and frankly, he didn't care.

The freaky twisty atmosphere made him want to curl up, and when he finally looked down, he saw that there was no floor, (or, what would be the ceiling) but instead, and endless abyss, of darkness. There was taunting voices at the bottom of the pet. Leaving Dream to start shaking, what were they saying?

They were teasing.

“Let go, just like your brother did.”  
“Just give up, fall with us.. come and fall into darkness.”  
“Darkness is okay.”  
“If you fall, you'll be happy.”

“I will never let go!” the flowers that he managed to smell where the only thing that was keeping his composure. 

“Then you shall dangle in silence until you fall~” the voice was teasing to a sickeningly level. And he didn't feel okay. How long was he going to be trapped here? Was it really going to be forever?

His heart started to beat faster, and his hand started to hurt. As his grip on the bar started to slip, but he immediately latched back on. Trying not to stare down at the black abyss that felt like it was growing, and wanted to swallow him whole.

His breath started to pick up, but then he thought... Should you really let go. Would you be able to get out of here faster if you were to let go?

Dream was so scared of Letting Go, he had no idea what the consequences would be if he did so. He didn't know what to do. And as if the darkness form to figure from itself. He slowly saw a flash of cyan come from the darkness. As he looked down. He didn't know who this was, or what this was. So we slowly tried to curl himself in. Within the minimal strength.

“Dream.” a inhuman voice started to talk. And Dream recognize that voice almost immediately. He opened his eyes, and turned his head. To see Nightmare was standing at his head level. Seeming to prop himself up, with his tentacles also wrapped around the bar. 

“Why are you here!? Did you get trapped here too!? Are you oka--” Nightmare put a finger over Dreams lips, and told him to hush. Trying to calm him down. “Just.. stop. Your fine.”

“I'm going to fall… I'm..” Dream felt some salty Tears start to strike down his face. He was very worried. Nightmares overall was not helping.

“You're fine. I'm not trapped, and neither are you. You are going to be fine. You are just lost.” He smiled, Dream had the urge to believe that this was his real brother. Even though the words he said didn't feel real.

“Then… can we leave?” Dream matter of fact asked. He could have a talk with nightmare, when he wasn't dangling for his life (possibly) off a bar.

“Not yet..” Nightmare smiled, as he let one tentacle open a door. “I need you… for important plans.” Of course. The other was confused. “What do you mean.” Dream felt his hand slip, and he let his other hand latch on to the bar. Nightmare not helping him at all. He just sat there, and smirked.

There was something really wrong right now. He didn't know what. But something just didn't feel right. None the less, he kept listening to the other.

“Be by my side. Why do we have to fight anymore? When we could be happy together?” Nightmare gently held onto Dreams open shoulder. And looked at him in the eyes. He shivered, as he stared. He almost believed him.

“Come on.. show me who you really are, and I'll let you go.” He smiled, but the flowers around his neck told him otherwise. The flowers told him that he was supposed to go. He must leave. 

“If I accept.. will I really be let go?” He never had a thing for manipulating people inside, but he knew he had to do it this time around. The dark figure that seemed to be.. melting… looked like Nightmare. “Yes. You will..”

“Okay.. If I must.” The other opened a door near the darkness, and it glowed a green and yellow light. “Good Choice.” Eventually, something was horribly wrong. The other started to melt. Like, he wasn't in the nightmare for many more. It didn't even look like a skeleton…

The other was shocked about how his other form was revealed, and how he wasn't actually nightmare. He was just about to hurt him.

“GOOD CHOICE!” The demon looking creature smiled, as he yelled out the phrase again. And Dream knew right at that moment, he had to get out of there.

He let his body swing back in forth, as he let his body go sweeping through the door barely. Hitting his head on the door frame, and scraping himself on the floor. He had to quickly get up, as the monster from the other room poured through the door like an ocean, and kept yelling.

“YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! NIGHTMARE DIDN'T EITHER!” With those couple of words, dreams actions holded to a complete stop. But then he realized that he had no time for gawking, and he had to keep running.

Panting as he ran, different hallways, different doors. Dream kept running. He had no idea how we got here, and he wanted to get out of here. Of the Dark Shadows seem to kill everything he touched. Eventually leading yourself to in a circle Labyrinth. Waiting for his ultimate doom. 

He heard the monster grumble and groan and gurgle. As he made the shape of his brother in his mind. Trying to imagine anything that would be better than this. He had to mentally admit, anything was better than this. 

Eventually, the darkness kept circling in. As he saw it crawl in front of him. And behind him. He just had to keep running, and so he kept running. He was so tired, his knees were starting to give up. His breath started to hurt. And he wanted to lie down and rest.

The creature started to come in front of him. And what she completely hole take to a stop, with him hunched over on his knees as he tried to give a breath. But everything hurts so much. That's the dark creature stood in front of him. Making its unnerving noises. He shook in stop and terror. 

“What do you want!?” He panted out, as the creature imitated Nightmare, as the other latched and cried out in fear. The melting brother smiled like a dying amalgamate. “you love me?” He shivered. The voice was so inhuman. He started to crawl away in fear. Not sure what to do.

“I love you!” The melting demon launched at him, and he crawled away. He looked to the side, and eventually saw the hotel door. The same one he saw when he entered. And he automatically jumped up and crawled. Clawing at the flooring. The demon followed.

“DON'T GO! OR ELSE!” With a good amount of shark Factor, the demons kept following him and then in humans feed. Dream was screaming, and shaking in fear as he ran to the door and adrenaline. Clawing at the wood, and eventually scratching for the doorknob, as his head was turned towards the monster which was coming Closer by every second.

Dream finally found the doorknob and the last words he heard before he ripped the door open and shut it harshly was “They never escape that hallway!”

With a loud Slam, in a huff of breath. The hallway was completely silent, with only the dull the hum of the light and his desperate attempt of breathing. His freakiness lead him into the situation. He let his back rest on the door. The adrenaline disappearing the. As the shark wasn't as heavy anymore.

Was he right? Would he never leave this place?

Was this all a deadly game of trust and survival? And with that, did he just fail it? Even though that person did seem creepy, was he the only person that could help him out of here. He didn't know.

Would he leave?

-

It only took him a couple of days to realize he was frankly never getting out of here. He tried. Sick, and he wanted to go home. 

He ran out of bananas, and he resorted to slowly chew at the rims of the flowers. He was so exhausted, his magic was draining and he felt so sick.

As he hummed a lullaby and cradled himself back and forth as the lack of magic left him wide awake in pain but so tired. He wanted to make sure he was still real, he would stretch and scratch and claw at himself. Occasionally knocking on any of the 7 doors, begging for the dark form to take him back.

He never did. He never lied.

When he said eternity. He really meant.

Eternity.


End file.
